


honey, i shrunk my coworkers

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Aperture Labs - Modern Day AU [2]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Wheatley's lab isn't always the safest place to be.
Series: Aperture Labs - Modern Day AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771699
Kudos: 21





	honey, i shrunk my coworkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ifthenunless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthenunless/gifts).



> this is dedicated to Ifthenunless from discord bc they wanted some more details abt the uhhhhh,,, _Incident_ that craig mentioned in Arachnophobia.

“They were  _ just  _ in here!” Kevin half-shouts. He either doesn’t notice both Rick and Craig wince at the volume, or he merely doesn’t care because it happens ten times a day when he gets over excited about anything that he’s researching. “Wheatley said he wanted to show us something, and that I should go get you two, and now he’s gone!” He looks plaintively towards the centre of the lab, and then at Craig, and then at Rick, who shrugs with his palms out in an obvious  _ I don’t know _ gesture. 

Craig, as usual, is the one to take control of the situation. With a heavy sigh, he steps into the lab, with Rick and Kevin right on his heels. “They’re probably hiding,” he says, nasally voice high in the otherwise quiet of the room. “This is childish and immature,” he adds, louder, for anyone who might be crouching behind a table or beneath a desk. “We are  _ adults,  _ here, people!” 

There’s no response. Both Kevin and Rick hesitate where they stand, but Craig is undeterred. He takes two more steps into the room before something makes a  _ squishcrunch _ noise beneath his shoe, and he frowns. 

“Clean up your lab, Wheatley--” he begins to say, lifting his foot to check what debris he’d unfortunately stumbled upon. 

Behind him, Kevin lets out an ear-piercing shriek, just as Craig registers a sight that looks remarkably like  _ human blood  _ on the bottom of his shoe, crunched up among a tiny lab coat and-- oh  _ no.  _

Kevin is crying, and Rick is craning his neck, trying to see what atrocity has just been committed. Craig makes eye contact with a stunned, tiny version of Wheatley that is standing, two inches tall, on the ground, and in a voice that somehow doesn’t waver, tells Rick, “Go get Mr. Johnson, please, Rick? And get Kevin out of here.” Tiny, horrified Wheatley doesn’t move, but Rick makes a noise of affirmation and shuffles a sobbing Kevin out of the room. 

There’s going to be  _ so much  _ paperwork involved in this little incident, Craig can just  _ feel  _ it.

**Author's Note:**

> jsdfhkjsadhfjk rip to that random scientist ig whoops 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
